Memes, Bands and Wayfinders
by Rad Chad
Summary: Sora likes Memes, Riku wants to make a band, Kairi makes wayfinders on etsy. Very cool au for u to read. SoRiKai btw lmao
1. Nice part 1

AN: This is an au my friends and i made up lmao im not a very good at writing so it'll probs make like 0 sense and shit idk ENTER AT UR OWN RISK.

* * *

><p>Sora is in his bed, he's dreamin of memes bc memes are the best. He awakes and shakes his hair which is already spiked because as a child he was in a very tragic glue accident. Rolling out of bed and trotting his way down the hall he does his morning routine, bathroom, breakfast, and then checking his social media sites.<br>He bites into his toast which was lathered in jam and peanut butter as he opens Google Chrome and Skype. The BRUNETTE boy opens several new tabs roughly typing in the urls and picking them from the drop-down list as Skype starts up with a familiar 'yawwwwwn-POP'.

Facebook is his first to check, scrolling for a minute or two through his news feed. Riku got some new band t-shirts *like*. Kairi wonders why she is up at 8am on a Saturday morning.  
>"me too" Sora replies on the status. Before switching tabs to a familiar blue website.<p>

First post, cats in baskets. Reblogged. Second post, some art from a book series about cats. Alright. "Reblog if u are a true meme lover". Reblogged. A post about- what was that popping noise wait hold on. Skype starts blinking, Sora looks down at it and clicks it to see his group chat with Kairi and Riku flickering up to 3 messages. 4. 5. Who is this.

**Riku:** So...  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Have either of you reconsidered.  
><strong>Kairi:<strong> no.  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Why not?  
><strong>Kairi:<strong> idk lol  
><strong>Sora:<strong> reconsidered what ?  
><strong>Riku: <strong>My offer!  
><strong>Riku: <strong>To join my band!

Sora let out a groan. Riku had been trying to create a band since he was like 13. He'd been asking them to join for the last 3 years saying things like 'We could be famous before we finished school!' and 'Everyone would admire us!'. Sora and Kairi were not interested in joining an Indie Rock band named 'The Darkness Within Me' either way.

**Sora:** not right now  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Why not?  
><strong>Kairi:<strong> aren't we all getting ice cream in like an hour?  
><strong>Sora: <strong>shit  
><strong>Riku:<strong> Shit.

Sora let out a panicked noise. The trio had arranged to meet at the mall to get ice cream for their 1 year and 6 month anniversary or something. Sora rushed around his room picking up two packages, a gift for both Riku and Kairi! He hurriedly typed 'okay im going to shower now see you both soon !' before racing to pick up some clean clothes and run into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>His glue-stricken spiky hair stuck out in any crowd, which made it easy for both Kairi and Riku to find him. The two wandered up and the trio had a large snugly-hug.<p>

"One and a half years, wow." Kairi said, smiling at the two boys. She was holding a small back which would have contained their presents. Riku was holding a much larger bag across from her.

"I can't believe we've been together so long!" Sora smiled in a goofy fashion. (g et it gOFOy bC gOOfy Im hilarious.) "Come on we'll go to the parlor." He continued. The three practically skipped along to the ice-cream parlor. It was called 'Nice Ice.'  
>As the trio walked in they saw a familiar face at the counter.<p>

"Roxas, I didn't know you were working today," Sora smiled at his cousin. "How are you?" Roxas looked at the trio and gave a huff.

"Sad frog," He murmured. "What can I get you three today?" He shook his head and gave a loose smile.

"I'll have a uhh, a Milky Way." Sora replied turning to his friends.

"Crunchy Apple Sunday." Riku said, looking up at the board.

"We only sell sundays on Sunday, sorry." Roxas said, Riku cocked his head.

"Um... what about Lemon Sorbet?" Riku said after a few moments, Roxas nodded his head writing the order down.

"I'll have a Honey-Vanilla Truffle-Waffle." Kairi said her order with speed. She knew what she wanted as soon as she walked in. Riku and Sora need to step up their game.

"Sure I'll have them all ready for you soon, that'll be $11.70." Roxas placed the order card on a clip behind him and a hand swooped in to take it. Sora had insisted on paying for it all and he scrounged around for his wallet and placed the cash on the counter. The three made their way over to a table with a view of the street outside and placed their packages on the table.

"Mine first!" Riku called, pushing the bag towards the other two. Sora and Kairi reached in at the same time to pull out two gifts, then exchanged them because they'd gotten the other persons. They opened them together and two shirts were pulled out. Sora's had the 'Troll Face' meme on it whilst Kairi's merely said 'Nothing is foolproof to a sufficiently talented fool'.

"Oh my god this is the zazzle shirt I linked you to like 3 months ago!" Kairi laughed, placing it on the table.

"Yeah I saved it and bought it like a month ago." Riku said, shrugging the comment off slightly. Sora explained how the 'FUUU face' was much better than the 'Troll Face' he was, however, very grateful for his gift.

"Mine now!" The glue boy said, pulling the gifts from his bag and handing them to each of them. They both unwrapped when to reveal... very swaggy matching charms! They were embedded with diamonties and said each of their respective names. "You have no idea how hard it is to find our names." He gave a huffed laugh as a waitress came over and placed the ice creams on the tabled. She was throughly thanked by the trio as Kairi pushed her gift into the middle, around the glasses containing the ice-creams.

"I was too lazy to like, put them in different things so there is thing." Kairi explained, tasting a spoonful of her ice cream. Sora and Riku counted to open it together. Inside was a heart made of 3 different pieces, each engraved with a letter. 'S', 'K' and 'R'.

"Rad!" Riku said, picking up the R piece. Sora picked up his piece as well and Kairi gave a smile.

"I'm glad you both like them." Kairi said, helping Sora clip his up, followed by Riku who was so visibly struggling a waitress asked if he wanted her to do it for him.

"They're very cute." Sora gave a large smile, looking at his charm as it hung around his neck. Riku agreed. The trio finished their ice cream before waving goodbye to Roxas as he served another customer.

* * *

><p>lmao i have no clue how to end chapters. Sora, Riku and Kairi are Poly BTW fight me.<br>Starkit voice: waz it guud? tell me in Urm revEWI!


	2. Part 2 Nice Ice

this chapter focus' on roxas because why not? fight me i'll write what i want. what if i just make the next chapter about master eraqus buying like 20 watermelons to get a point across to his maths class.

* * *

><p>10 minutes left on the clock, it's almost 3pm on a Saturday and Nice Ice is practically full of customers. 'Oh how I can't wait for Summer Vacation to be over...' Roxas thought to himself, taking the order of yet another girl who tried flirting with the Aro Boy. 8 minutes. He checked his watch quickly as he filled out another order form. 5 minutes. He looked down, after explaining yet again that they only sell sundays on Sunday. 3 minutes. And the next guy had came in to start his shift. The BLONDENETTE boy greeted his co-worker and moved out of the way so he could take control of the coutner. or however jobs work. idk im unemployed ive never had a job im 17.<br>He heard a boy order 'Cocos Cocoa Lavender Crunch' as he walked out the back to time out or whatever happens at jobs. i literally do not know. He picked up his phone and checked it, 2 messages from Axel. It can wait. Heading out the door, he made his way to the bus stop and sat on the seat. He waited for the bus as he read the texts.

**Axel:** Hey when you get home I found this cool game like you can fight people I joined a cool group.  
><strong>Axel:<strong> Apparently there is a new rare item too I sent you the link okay.  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> Okay I'll check it out llama  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> *Lamo what the fuck  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> Fuck

The bus pulled up and Roxas gave a slight jolt, he walked in, placed his money in the box (or w/e idk i use a bus pass so ? idk how buses work either. im a very sheltered childe.d ). He sat at the front seat, in front of one of his school teachers, hoping not to engage in conversation. why are u on the bus. get off.

* * *

><p>After returning home, changing and showering he finally made his way to his laptop to check Skype and look at this game Axel had sent.<p>

**Axel: **HeartlessOnline . Com  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> HeartlessOnline, sounds... alright...  
><strong>Axel: <strong>Yeah I joined this guild and the people are really cool  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> okay i'll sign up hold on  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> why does my character have a key for a weapon what the fuck this is stupid im remaking  
><strong>Axel:<strong> NO THAT'S THE NEW WEAPON APPARENTLY IT'S REALLY POWERFUL!**  
><strong>**Roxas:** it's a fucking key. ಠ_ರೃ  
><strong>Axel: <strong>Come find me I'm at Twilight's Peak  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> oh okay

Several moments of Roxas running around to find the place after eventually being successful. He tried his best to make is character look like him and it seemed that Axel had the same idea. He immediately spotted the red hair in the crowd and made his way over.

**FlurryOfFlames:** Hey Roxas!  
><strong>FrickThisKey:<strong> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hey  
><strong>In-BetweenSuperior:<strong> Are you here to join our guild?  
><strong>FrickThisKey:<strong> yeah i guess lmao  
><strong>In-BetweenSuperior:<strong> I see that you have the new Key weapon. Very nice.  
><strong>FrickThisKey:<strong> yeah lmao. key weapon is stupid wtf why would they make this. then again that guy has a fucking guitar.  
><strong>WaterMelody:<strong> You dont have to be rude, keyboy.  
><strong>In-BetweenSuperior:<strong> I sent you the request, all you have to do is accept.

Roxas moved his cursor over the now-blinking icon on his screen. "In-Between Warriors, Fitting." He said to himself, as he clicked the accept button. Skype flickered orange for a moment and the blond boy clicked it, seeing a message from another of his friends.

**Xion:** what is the game about 【・ヘ・?】  
><strong>Roxas: <strong>idk  
><strong>Axel:<strong> You battle things and stuff.  
><strong>Xion: <strong>that sounds fun ! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> yeah idk i just joined some group and there are like a million people  
><strong>Axel:<strong> There's only like 13.  
><strong>Xion:<strong> i got a cute key weapon like roxas *･゜ﾟ･*(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*  
><strong>Axel:<strong> Woah

Roxas clicked back into the browser to await Xion's arrival to their area. He'd been greeted by a wall of messages. He quickly skimmed through them to get the gist of what they're saying. One of the members asked for his skype, stating they have a group chat on there. He also had a present transfer, he clicked into the small window to see that In-BetweenSuperior had transferred a rather large sum of munny (the in game currency. im very creative). He added several of the members of skype before questioning the munny.

**Xemnas:** Welcome, Roxas. I'm In-BetweenSuperior.  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> the fuck is with all the cash munny yo  
><strong>Xemnas:<strong> We give that to all our members, as starting off munny. Spend it on what you like.  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> wtf how did u get it all lmao  
><strong>Zexion:<strong> I hacked the fucking game.  
><strong>Roxas:<strong> WHAT ISN'T THAT LIKE AGAINST THE RULES?!  
><strong>Axel:<strong> Chill out Roxas. It's like free munny. Imagine all the ice-cream we could buy in-game!

Roxas shook his head and felt the nerve wind around in his stomach. Was he going to go to jail for being in a hacker group? Tune in next week for some more of this OUTRAGEOUS plans !

* * *

><p>lmao idek what happened here<br>i might do like pov of different characters and such idk how im gunna do this guild thing TBH bc like 14 people at once ummm tricky sticky. i might do riku or kairi next idk?


	3. part 3 uncool school

nice it is school time. haha yes i mentioned that they were on school holiday. but they arent i lied. i am inconsistent.

* * *

><p>A collection of shells was laying upon a familiar red-haired girl's desk. She sat making star shapes out of them as per her customers requested.<p>

"They're looking good!" A voice from her computer spoke, she looked up to see the smiling face of one of her boyfriends.

"Thanks Sora! I think this one is coming out better than the last few..." She trailed off, clipping a hole into the seashell to thread some rope through, another voice popped up.

"No, they've all looked great," The SIVLERNETTE boy smiled, continuing on. "I'm sure whoever ordered it will think it's the best too." Kairi gave a smile, she glanced over at the clock before giving a shocked look.

"Uh, guys it's like almost 12." She said, hurriedly packing up her equipment.

"Shit, I didn't realize," Sora mumbled. "I'll see you both at school tomorrow, ugh bye!" He waited for the other two so say they're 'goodbyes' and their other romo shit before closing the window.

"I'll head off to bed too, see you tomorrow, Kairi. Love you!" The wwIselLvERNeTTe... closed the window too, causing the call to end. Kairi gave a stretch before shutting down her laptop and crawling into bed with a nice smile.

* * *

><p>The morning bell rang just as Kairi had arrived at school, Sora was waiting for her out the front (riku is in grade above. sora is in same carehomeroom/THE CLASS U HAVE IN HTE MORNING.) for her. He greeted her with a 'Come on, we gotta go!'. The two rushed along the pathway to their class, almost bumping into several other students. They arrive just as the teacher was taking them inside.

"Why are you two always late, can't you do things at home." One of the students said in a rough tone. what a fucking dick. The two shook it off and made their way inside and sat next to each other at a table.

"As you all might have noticed today I have myself a shadow. This young man here is training to become a Physical Education teacher like myself, so I want you to treat him with respect." The teacher, Mr Eraqus (lmafooooo) said, gesturing to the BROWNETTE man sitting beside him.

"Hey everyone, I'm Terra..." He continued talking as Kairi tuned out. She turned towards Sora and began to mumble.

"He doesn't seem like the teacher type." She muttered, Sora nodded and then hushed her as the guy before her began talking about his interests. Sports. obvs.

"Does anyone have any questions for Terra?" Mr E asked, one of the other students called out asking 'do u hav a girlfriend' bc this is heteronormative society.

"Oh, uh, no I don't." He stammered in reply. bc who the fuck asks that. 15 year old kids, apparently.

After the thorough meet-and-greet was over Sora and Kairi made their way over to Maths, they awaited their teacher who was pretty much always frickin late. get ur act together son. Whilst waiting, Riku passed by them and the three exchanged a 'hey how r u'.  
>Upon entering the classroom (finally), they discovered they were learning some math thing i dont udnerstand. i did prevoc math. i have no idea how maths works. why did i choose this subject.<p>

"Are you getting any of this?" Kairi leaned over to Sora, who was staring at the white board somewhat blankly.

"N-no..." He seemed to stutter out, shaking his head somewhat causing his spiky hair to almost slice the wall open and destroy half the fuckigns chool. control ur shit.

"I'm so tired from last night I can't concentrate..." Kairi gave a yawn and a small stretch, behind her the same douchebag kid from earlier made a 'what wer eu doin all last night ;) ;) ;)' comment. "Making things to sell on the internet so I'm actually getting money to support my living unlike you, asshole." Which earned a loud snicker from several students, including Sora.

"Could everyone quiet down, I'm trying to explain a very important math thing that the writer of this fucking au does not understand robably something with triangles and numbers." The teacher said to which the class turned their attention back to the board.

* * *

><p>i gave up. bye<p> 


	4. part 4 warrior cats

u think i wouldnt do it. i am doing it.

* * *

><p>Soraspike trotted out of the warriors den, pricking his ears before giving another large stretch. He looked over to the freshkill pile which was rather full given the fact it was almost bare-leaf. The brown tabby cAT trotted on over and picked up a mouse and made his way over to a shady tree. He watched as his friend, Rikudark trotted over to him after a hunting patrol.<p>

"This is the part where u r-p..." Sora whispered to his friend who was sitting beside him on his bed, holding a small silver cat toy. With a groan and then a smile he replied to the roleplay.

The large silver feline blinked his optics and flicked his auditory receivers-

"No fucking wolfspeak you piece of trash." Kairi snuffed before giving a light giggle, nudging Riku playfully. Riku replied with a 'fine whatever' before continuing.

- padding his way over to the tree and laying beside Soraspike, a pigeon in his mouth. "How has your morning been?" The tom mewed, his tail twitching.

"Kairi, you're turn." Riku said, placing his cat beside Sora's.

The red-furred she-cat, Kairiheart made her over to the pair of toms. She killed them all, no dodge no miss.

"Holy shit!" The boys shouted in unison as Kairi's cat toy 'attacked' the other two's, she laughed as the two boys tried to get her to stop.

"Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! You have to do this properlyyyy!" Sora shimmied.

"You two are too serious!" Kairi giggled, hugging the two boys in front of her, an arm around each of them. Each of the boys nuzzled into her neck and the three of them giggled. "I love you both so much..." She somewhat-signed out.

"I love you too, Kairi," Sora smiled, taking a deep breath in, causing his binder to stretch and cut his breath off. "You know who else loves you..." He waited for a reply.

"Who?" Kairi asked curiously, shifting her position so she was laying in between the two boys.

"It's me." Riku giggled, giving the REDNETTE a kiss on the cheek.

"You're both so fucking dorky ohmygod..." Kairi blushed out. she said that in a blush. like it said that on her cheeks as she blushed. fucking brilliant.

"You're the one who suggested we rp warrior cats with your plushies." Sora giggled, wrapping his arms around the two.

"fuck the fuck up." Kairi snuffed, crossing her arms and not returning the hug unlike Riku did. Sora placed one of the cats on Kairi's face, she didn't move however she was clearly smiling. Sora touched her cheek with his forehead (probs fucking stabbing her with his fukcing hair... omg...).

"You're the dork." Sora said, smiling and snuggling her closer.

"We're all dorks. This is why we should start a band." Riku suggested, Kairi slammed the cat into his face.

"Get out." She said, with a light tone.

* * *

><p>breahte life into me<p> 


	5. part 5 a band

1 v 1 me

* * *

><p>Kairi folded her arms over her chest and gave a stern look. "I can't believe you actually got us to join your fucking band." She huffed, tabbing her foot angrily.<p>

"It's just for one contest then you can leave." Riku said, positioning the drum set with Sora's help.

"I think it'll be kinda fun!" Sora smiled, plopping down ont he ground to catch his breath in his fuckign binde.r hoyl fuck . i feel you s o bad sora. kairi why didnt u h elp... h oens tly..

"Well we have like 2 weeks before the contest so we have 2 pratice" riku said in a very 2006-teenage-movie tone.

"2 weeks wtf? You never said anything about it being two weeks?!" Kairi roared. she is a lioness. meanwhile sora is like fucking dying where is he? we dont know. rip sora.

"Come on, we have to learn this song!" Riku continued his saying. idk how to write dialouge. my mouse is fucking up so bad right now tbh

* * *

><p>anway this is a 2 week skip. it is band time. the team go on stage excitiing.<p>

"This is a new band called 'The darkness inside me' singing their debut song 'Way to Dawn'" the announcer person said. lmao.

The trio made their way onstage and stood at their instrioments. idk how to spell and idc tbh. enjoy my typos my keyboard is not wokrin properly? wtf. .. Kairi is playin guitar and so is riku bc idk? idk how bands work... sora has drum tho.. love him.

Riku picks up the microphone and counts in his bandmates as he beguins to sing very cool song please like these lyrics.

Yea. When i see u. im like no romo.  
>Bc fuck that really. fuck that baby.<br>i dont care for iphones. fuck that noise  
>yeah fuck that noise<p>

1 v 1 me yeah bloody 1v1 me rn  
>ur my way to dawn<br>1 v 1 me yeah bloody 1v1 me rn baby  
>1 v 1 meeeeeee<br>son.

the crown is like yay. Riku is overthrilled. is that a feeling? probably. thats what i feel right now. that song was great. did i mentiont here was a maraca solo

"If we dont win im quitting this band i s2g" Kairi said, looking over at riku w/ a slight glare Sora bounced excitedly as they were about to annouce who, inf act, was the winner.

"and... th eiwnner is... Nobodys of in-between !" Riku's face was like D:::::: who was this band. did they even play? idk...

Upon the stage was Axel, Xion and the lead... Roxy pox y rox as... that little shti..

"U ddint tell me ur cousin was in this !" riku said very angry with sora, who was like ): bc angry.

"I didnt know we dont talk that much wtf ?" sora said like ? roxas was sayin his acceptance thing when the guy accuned the prize

"You win a cool record deal!" the guy said. who is this man? idk the struggle guy ? from twilight town? he is my favourite character tbh i love him

"yeah idc i was just in it to beat riku lmao" roxas said, leaving the stage, xions face was like ::::::::::: and axel just kinda stood there.

Riku swore profanitys as roxas passed him giving a very sly side-glace, security dragged the SILVERNETTE away from him as he gave him the finger.

the end.


	6. join me band

"join me band" riku said

"no sora said" sora said.

"lol" kairi said.

the end


End file.
